callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Modern Warfare 2, the sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, is an in-development game by Infinity Ward which is set to released on November 10, 2009. It was officially announced by Activision Blizzard on December 3, 2008.Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 confirmed Gameplay No co-operative play will be included in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2, unlike the previous installment. In the Game Informer article, Infinity Ward stated that co-op campaign detracted greatly from the cinematic effect of the game no matter how they tried to implement it. However, a new mode of gameplay, called Special Forces mode, will include co-operative play. Special Forces mode will include several fast-paced action missions similar to Mile High Club which will be of much higher difficulty than normal campaign missions and will not be related to the main storyline. It has also been stated that NPCs will carry customized weaponry, similar to multiplayer. In at least one mission, enemy soldiers will be amongst non-combatant civilians, forcing the player to discern between civilians and militia soldiers. Plot Modern Warfare 2 is to feature Russia in political turmoil once again. Vladimir Makarov, a brutal leader and former associate of Imran Zakhaev, has set in motion a series of events that will threaten global security. After a series of vicious terrorist attacks, the situation is deemed dangerous enough for Task Force 141, led by Captain Soap MacTavish, to be deployed to Russia. There, the force must fight its way through near white-out conditions to infiltrate a secret military base hidden in the mountains. After detonating a large volume of explosives, the team loses the pursuit on snowmobiles. Task Force 141 is later deployed to Rio De Janeiro to capture an arms dealer linked to the plot by ballistics data, eventually being led to the barren lands of Afghanistan. But the intel Task Force 141 is receiving is likely inaccurate, as even they do not understand the danger of Makarov's sinister plot. Title Due to the commercial success of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, which has sold over 12 million copies, Infinity Ward decided that the modern setting had become a "world of its own," and they dropped the Call of Duty prefix from the title.Modern Warfare 2 not to be "Call of Duty" branded Weapon List This is a list of all weapons that have been identified in official media for Modern Warfare 2. Definite means that it has been seen clearly in an actual screenshot or video. *AK-47 (or some other modernized AK-47 variant, definite, seen with either red dot sight or ACOG, equipped with heavily modified furniture) *Armsel Striker (definite) *Desert Eagle (definite, seen with a laser and/or flashlight attachment) *Dragunov (definite, seen with sniper scope) *FAMAS (definite, seen with red dot sight) *FN F2000 (possibly a different gun, definite) *Glock 22 (or some other Glock variant, definite) *H&K UMP (definite, seen with red dot sight) *IMBEL MD-3 (definite, seen with red dot sight) *Knife (definite, will be used differently to CoD4) *M4 (or some other AR-15 variant with a sliding stock, definite, seen with just a suppressor in one part, ACOG and Grenade Launcher together in another) *M14 (Seen with a new Snow camouflage and a suppressor) *M16 (or some other AR-15 variant with a solid stock, seen on cover art, highly probable, seen with a red dot sight) *M21 (highly probable, seen with sniper scope) *M1911 (definite) *M249 SAW (possibly FN MAG, definite) *M60 (seen in flashback to CoD4 during trailer, highly probable) *MP5K (definite, seen with red dot, can be used while using shield) *Remington 870 (or a very similar shotgun, definite) *Riot Shield (definite, will be a Perk in multiplayer) *RPD (definite) *Steyr AUG (definite, seen with scope) *TDI Vector (definite, seen with no attachment and possibly seen with suppressor) Trailers Teaser Trailer On March 25, 2009, a few days after GDC 2009 had begun, Infinity Ward launched Modern Warfare 2's official media site. At its initial stage, the website only displayed a green wave with nothing else on the page. With days still to come in GDC 2009, gamers expected that site will be slowly be expanded upon. Sure enough, the first official teaser trailer posted later that night. Gameplay Trailer On May 10th, a promotional video for Modern Warfare 2 was unveiled on TNT. Multiple weapons were shown in the video, all of which are listed above, along with weapons shown in the Game Informer article. On May 21st, a second promotional video was shown on GTTV. Both of the two videos were pieces of the large trailer that was to be released on May 24th, to which an Infinity Ward developer responded, "The extended trailer which launches on ModernWarfare2.com on Sunday will be 5x the amount of content.".http://forums.infinityward.com/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=33286&start=160 Sure enough, the full length trailer topped off at 2 minutes and 1 second, with more gameplay than was previously shown. The trailer's debut was so popular that the official Infinity Ward forums were crashed for nearly ten minutes, due to the flood of people. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 2 Teaser Trailer (HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Promotional Video Video:Modern Warfare 2 Second Gametrailers Teaser Video:Modern Warfare 2 Worldwide Reveal Trailer (Official HD) Gamer Ideas On twitter.infinityward.com, gamers can enter their ideas for Modern Warfare 2. Gamers can also vote on the ideas already added to the page. Infinity Ward will be putting the most popular ideas into the game. News Articles The June 2009 edition of Game Informer is set to include a 10-page exclusive Modern Warfare 2 article. Scans of the article have been posted online. The article sheds light on numerous aspects of gameplay. Soap MacTavish will be a Captain in the SAS, and on SAS missions the player will be one of his subordinates. There will be no co-op in the Campaign, but there will be a new "Special Forces" mode which will feature missions in the spirit of Mile High Club; these missions will have co-op. Players will be able to customize their loadout in campaign, and presumably in Special Forces. The campaign will be around six to ten hours long. There are also pictures showing weapons, which are all listed above. Other magazines, including PSM3 are also reported to be ready to release details in their June editions. According to PSU.com, "Modern Warfare 2 will include a level in Rio De Janeiro, a level in Siberia, a level on an oil tanker, and a stealth-based oil pipeline level where players will be undersea in scuba gear. Swimming will be a new gameplay mechanic (it might be a bit hard to do an underwater level without swimming, after all). Vehicles such as trucks, tanks, and helicopters will be featured (and presumably controllable). Finally, Ken Lally (Wesker from Resident Evil 5) will be one of the voice actors appearing in the game." http://www.psu.com/New-Modern-Warfare-2-details-emerge--a007169-p0.php Trivia *Gamestop is already accepting Pre-Orders for the game. It has actually been on their "Best Seller" list, even though it is several months away. There is also no Pre-Order picture. *If MacTavish is a Captain in this game, then there are a few possibilities about Captain Price's fate, one, he died in Game Over, two, he had to retire due to his injuries and that Soap is his replacement, or even three, he was promoted. It is undetermined until the game's release. External Links * Modern Warfare 2's Twitter * The Official Site of Modern Warfare 2 * Modern Warfare 2's Forum on Infinity Ward's website References Category:Games Category:Modern Warfare 2